My heart belongs to you, Starwind
by GiRgAz
Summary: Gene Starwind and Anikin Skywalker are no longer big shot bounty hunters but when they meet Padme and Hilda things change. Soon they find themselves fleeing from the government and at the mercy of bounty hunters. A/A and G/H romances. R/R
1. Default Chapter

In the grubby streets of Naboo there is a tiny bar where Gene Starwind works. The bar is nestled away between high rises and large building complexes but there was always a softer glow coming from inside. Gene likes it there because he doesn't have a care in the world, except to pick up left change and keep drunks from fighting. His partner in the business, Anikin was a different story. Anikin had always wanted action and adventure and thrived on it. Cleaning glasses was not his cup of tea.  
  
Anikin groaned as he set down another glass that sparkled. "Clean."  
  
"Good work" Gene replied picking up the glass and inspecting it. After that he gently placed it back into the cupboard and waited for another customer. Sure enough a women with a long black cloak walked in and sat down. She took extra care in covering her face up.  
  
"Can I help you?" Anikin asked not even looking at her. She didn't say anything, she just looked at the door.  
  
"Miss?" Gene asked annoyed as the girl turned towards him with a little scream of surprise. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I don't think I will have anything." Her feminine voice answered.  
  
"Then why did you bother even coming in here?" Anikin asked turning towards her seeing her creepy black cloak that covered her face and body.  
  
"I am looking for the one they call Outlaw star." She replied.  
  
Gene set down his towel he has thrown over his shoulder and said solemnly, "Outlaw Star is dead, only Gene Starwind remains."  
  
"You must be him" The girl concluded looking over his orange hair and large overcoat with his deeply grooved scar across his face.  
  
"Yeah, was. Now I am a bartender. Pretty funny how a man can go from top rank to nothing." Gene said sourly.  
  
"Come on Gene you were awesome, what with Zan and me? We were unstoppable." Anikin cried.  
  
"What made you stop?" The girl asked as a little streak of light lit up a part of her tan cheek and red lips.  
  
"The agreement between bounty hunters and the government. The bounty hunters now work with the government to round up people who are rebelling." Gene explained.  
  
"Yeah that dirty government wants to kill everyone. I think they are using the bounty hunters for something strange, like an expirament." Anikin thought aloud as the girl in the hood nodded making her hooded headshake.  
  
"I think so to." She agreed then a thundering was heard at the door as a large man appeared with a gun.  
  
"Alright stay where you are!" the man cried, his black eyes fixed on the girl as his muscles bulged under his white tank top.  
  
"Hey! There are no guns allowed in here!" Gene yelled at the guy slipping his hand on his own gun on his own belt.  
  
"Stay out of this boy! This girl is mine!" The man cried as the girl got up from the stool and stood in front of him.  
  
"Go ahead and try to kill me, but I've gotten away before and I'll do it again." She taunted.  
  
The guy opened fire on the hooded girl as she picked up the stool and flung it into the guy who was shooting her. Gene jumped the bar table top and pointed his gun down at the guy who was toppled over on the floor with the chair on him.  
  
"Freeze! Don't move!"  
  
"COOOL!" Anikin cried in excitement as the hooded girl sighed and started to slink away.  
  
The man kicked the stool off him and into Gene and took Gene's gun from his hand. The hooded girl turned around to face the guy once more as he cocked the gun.  
  
"Your gonna die bitch, just stand still and I will make this less painful."  
  
"Not cool! Leave the lady alone!" Anikin cried taking out a gun of his own and pointing it at the man. The hooded girl took this distraction time to take a glass off of the bar table top and fling it at the man and escaped out the back. The man ducked and tried to run after the girl but was shot in the head by Anikin. He fell to the floor with a great thunder as Gene scrambled to catch the glass in his hands.  
  
"Gene? Why were you worried about a glass?"  
  
"Cost me money!!" Gene declared setting it up on the table top again. He took one look at the body that was starting to leak blood on his floor and said "Shit. What do we do with it?"  
  
"Umm…throw it out back? The trash men never look through the trash." Anikin suggested.  
  
"Nah, let's just throw it out on the street so he looked like he got mugged." Gene said looking around the bar to find the girl had gone. "Where did she go?"  
  
"Ran out the back after I shot the damn guy." Anikin told Gene as he sighed loudly and threw the dead body over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah she was a weird character, but I have a feeling that's not the last time we'll be seeing her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anikin and Gene walked along the bridge way that separated the building they worked into the apartment they lived in. Gene stopped and looked up at the moon, full and gray hanging in the dark sky full of holes. Anikin stopped and turned back to see Gene standing mesmerized by the moon.  
  
Anikin had always looked at Gene like a brother, even if Gene and Zan had been better friends. He knew now that since Zan was gone that he would have to fill that place for Gene but it was big shoes to fill.  
  
"You okay?" Anikin asked as Gene looked at him briefly.  
  
"Yeah…just thinking about that girl."  
  
"Oh, you like her or something?"  
  
"No, she just seemed…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I dunno, never mind." Gene brushed the subject off like it was unimportant but Anikin saw right through him. He knew it was bugging him.  
  
"Sure." Anikin said as they arrived at Gene's apartment door. The green door that bore the number of 114 looked at them and reminded them of their old ship, 114. "Night"  
  
"See ya tomorrow, we are opening at 10 so don't be late."  
  
"No prob." Anikin waved back at Gene and watched him go into his apartment. Anikin walked to the elevator and pressed the button. "Sometimes I worry about him…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning was like any other morning. Anikin cleaned the glasses as Gene cleaned the tabletop. Anikin sighed softly as he set another glass in the cupboard but was distracted by a reflection in the glass. He saw a distorted girl walk in with brown hair tied up in what looked to be a braid on her head. He turned around to see her true form and couldn't breathe.  
  
She stood in the doorway; light flooding over her like light would dance on the calm waters of a brook. Her eyes were brown colored and fixed on something ahead of Anikin. Her figure was lean and tall but covered by a black dress that came up in a T on her neck. It was leather tube top with a black and white skirt that was long and flowed around her. She was too gorgeous to be true in Anikin's eyes.  
  
Followed behind her was the cloaked lady who walked in with a swift move. She looked like death's faceless maiden with the one sole purpose to take Gene and Anikin's sole.  
  
"May I help you ladies?" Gene asked hoping that the faceless girl would actually buy something.  
  
"We have come to see you Outlaw Star." Said the girl with braids. She had a concerned look on her face as she stood between the door and the faceless girl.  
  
"Sorry, but Outlaw Star died a long time ago. I am Gene Starwind." Gene answered as the girl walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt to pull him over the bar counter top.  
  
"I don't care who the hell you are, you are going to help my friend!"  
  
"Padme." The faceless girl called to her as Padme let go of Gene. "Look I came here last night to ask for you help Gene. I need to get to Xere but I can't do it with out your help."  
  
"Why me? You could have asked any anyone and they probably would have taken you. Besides I need to stay here and help my business." Gene inquired.  
  
"Gene, I came to ask you cause you were and still are the greatest bounty hunter. I have faith that you can bring be to Xere safely." The girl told Gene.  
  
"And your friend?" Anikin asked.  
  
"She is to come with me."  
  
"I see. But what do we get out of this?" Gene asked annoyed.  
  
"I am willing to pay you a nice reward." The girl said as Anikin and Gene perked up immediately.  
  
"A reward as in money?" Anikin asked interested.  
  
"Yes, as in money." Padme answered rolling her eyes.  
  
"Alright count us in." Gene replied.  
  
"Good, but you have to promise me one thing Gene. You have to get me to Xere, no matter what." The girl said slowly almost in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, sure we'll get you to Xere." Gene promised.  
  
"We'll meet you guys back here at 12 tonight. That's when we'll leave." Padme instructed opening the door for the faceless girl and walking out after her.  
  
"Well we got ourselves a better job my friend." Gene cried happily throwing his rag down.  
  
"Yeah but don't you find it a but strange, I mean the girl and everything?" Anikin asked.  
  
"Nah, she just doesn't want to risk anything. Besides I saw you checking out that Padme girl. Maybe I should have let her grab you by the neck and pull you over the table top."  
  
"Yeah…whatever…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Two slender figures in cloaks were waiting outside Gene's bar. The one in a midnight blue was pacing back and forth. She seemed to be very nervous about what was going to happen. "We are going to get caught, get sent to the trials, and then be sentenced to DEATH!," she ranted. "I can't believe I'm doing this! And beside that they are not here! They said they would be here at twelve!"  
  
"Padme calm down they will be here. We have money any bounty hunter would do this for us sense we have money to give. They will be here I know it."  
  
"If any would do this job for us, then why did you choose these two? They are just so…"  
  
"Because I had heard that he was one of the best."  
  
"Yes I know. You told me that before we even asked him to do so."  
  
"And that is why I chose him. There was no other reason."  
  
"Sure…"  
  
As the faceless girl and Padme's argument started to subside. They noticed the two men that they had been waiting for walk up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is going to be so much better than sitting in that boring bar."  
  
"I was beginning to like it there."  
  
"But it was so QUIET!"  
  
"That's what I liked about it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Sorry something came up at the last min," Gene lied.  
  
The faceless girl looked at him curiously even though he could not see her face because it was shadowed with hood. Padme also this time had her hood over her head but just by the tone of her voice, Gene and Anakin could tell that she was annoyed with them.  
  
"Could we please hurry…," the faceless girl said urgently while looking around her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah but we need to go to the hanger. Its in dock D-45. Do you two have anything that is going to be put on this ship?" asked Gene.  
  
The faceless girl started to pull out some guns, and putting them on the concrete. After about three minutes there was a pile of revolvers, plastic explosives, and a pair of binoculars. Gene and Anakin just stood there silent and amazed that all that was in that coat. "I'm not finished yet," said the faceless girl replying to their stairs. She pulled out 56k rifle and set it down among the other artilary. "Ok that's all of it I think."  
  
"Geese you think you have enough defense?" said Anakin. The faceless girl just stared at him through that hood of hers. Anakin shivered. "Don't do that your creepy."  
  
With that done Padme started to take out her weapons. They consisted of the Naboo royal pistol and two plasters. "That's all mine."  
  
"A Naboo royal pistol? I thought only important figures of the Nabooian government used thoughs?" Gene asked.  
  
"Uh… I got it form a friend," Padme said trying to sound as convincing as possible.  
  
"Really who? I know some Government officials in Naboo."  
  
"One of the senators… she was a good friend."  
  
"Which senator? There have been many."  
  
"Senator Amidala…"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Um well lets get to that ship we need to go." Padme had become very uneasy talking about the Nabooian government.  
  
Gene and Anakin picked up the artillery and started to walk towards the ship. The faceless woman looked at Padme as they followed the to men up ahead. Padme looked back and mouthed. "I'm sorry he backed me into a corner."  
  
When they reached the hanger, they started towards dock D-45. When they got there Gene and Anakin loaded everything on to it and came back out to where Padme and the faceless girl were standing. "Ok well was that everything?" asked Anakin.  
  
"I think so unless you two dropped something on the way here," answered Padme.  
  
"Alright then everyone on board. We leave in like five minutes," said Gene.  
  
They all walked aboard the ship. Gene and Anakin went straight to the control room. While the faceless girl and Padme when to a back room.  
  
"I knew you should not have brought that. They almost figured out that you are with the Republic," said the faceless girl once Gene and Anakin were out of sight.  
  
"Almost is the key word there Hilda. Besides that they don't know I'm Senator Amidala. You and my family are the only ones that know my name is Padme. Everyone else just thinks I'm Amidala Nebbrie."  
  
"Ok… but I still think you blew some of our cover." Hilda pushed off her hood which revealed her jet black hair and amber eyes.  
  
Padme and Hilda were jolt backward as the ship left the hanger. They were finally on there way back to Xere, but they had no clue on what was instored for them on this journey back to their home.  
  
Tell us what you think ok. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hilda and Pamde looked out the window at the passing stars in the black sky in order to pass the time. Nothing seemed to interest them and they started blankly out at nothing.  
  
"So, where you guys from?" Anikin asked slyly as he walked from the cockpit to the middle of the room.  
  
"Naboo of course." Padme answered but stopped and realized her mistake.  
  
"We are from Xere and that is all you need to know, you don't have to be so nosey." Hilda replied keeping her head turned towards the window so that Anikin couldn't see anything but her glossy black hair.  
  
"I was just wondering, I think I have a right to know why you want to return to Xere at least." Anikin argued.  
  
"To see family." Hilda replied turning to show Anikin her amber eyes that were glassy with fault and lies.  
  
"Now isn't there a ship you should be flying?" Padme asked as Anikin grumbled and walked back to the cockpit.  
  
"I think they are catching onto us Padme, they are smarter than I suspected." Hilda whispered to Padme.  
  
"Yeah well that is what you get for trusting bounty hunters. If we just keep them guessing like that then they won't have enough time to find out so don't worry." Padme reassured her keeping one watchful eye on the cockpit door where she could see Anikin moving back and forth.  
  
"I don't trust them Gene, there is something fishy about those girls." Anikin cried as quietly as he could.  
  
"Oh please everyone is a little weird, let's just get this job finished and it will be all over before you know it. Besides we promised them."  
  
"But Gene…" Anikin started but was interrupted by a transmission sent by a ship that had been trailing behind them the whole time.  
  
Anikin and Gene started into the green eyes of a middle-aged man with brown hair that was long to his shoulders and had a beard outlining his face. He had a strange smile on his face and his voice was smooth and deep.  
  
"Hello there, I see your ship is caring some illegal immigrants if you know what I mean." He declared as Anikin and Gene stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"No, nothing on this ship is illegal sir I reassure you." Gene replied his face growing hot because of his lies. He knew in the back of his mind that he was talking about the two women in the back but he had to protect his profits.  
  
"Uh-hu, you don't have Padme and Hilda in your possession? Cause if you did I'd have to take them from you." The man told them raising his eyebrows like it was going to be such an unwanted task.  
  
"Well even if we did have them we wouldn't let you get them sir. No offense." Anikin replied as Gene elbowed him and gave him a stern look.  
  
"Is that so? The how come I can see them in the background?" The man slyly questioned as Anikin slammed the cockpit door closed.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hilda asked as Padme shrugged.  
  
"Do you think I should go check?"  
  
"Nah that might make them more mad. Just stay here."  
  
Anikin stood in front of the door, face flushed but he tried to looke as convincing as possible, "Those women aren't them. No these women are simply clients of ours. We are trying to run a bus service."  
  
"In a destroyer with coordinates for Xere?" the man asked with a skeptical look.  
  
"Eh, you know…" Anikin replied.  
  
"Damn your good." Gene cut in knowing that the game was up. "But we aren't going to let you take them from us cause they are clients and they are going to give us money for this."  
  
"Do you two understand the amount of trouble you guys are going to get into because of this!" the man yelled at them as Anikin's smiled faded into a shocked look.  
  
"Yes and that is a risk we are willing to take, we were once bounty hunters and we still have the courage of a bounty hunter" Gene replied coldly as he started to veer off to the right in hopes of loosing the other ship.  
  
"Gene I don't think this is a good idea, look at his ship it's surely more nimble than ours. We should just give the girls up." Anikin reasoned as beams from blasters skimmed the wings of their ship.  
  
"Come on Anikin, you use to have the stomach for these things now your chickening out on me. Just ready the blasters in the back and see if you can shake him up a bit."  
  
"What in the hell is going on!" Padme screamed as she was thrown to the floor.  
  
"I don't know but I think something is shooting at us!" Hilda replied as she held onto her chair tightly so she wouldn't be flung to the floor.  
  
"I hate this! Who the hell does he think he is shooting us like this!" Padme screamed as she slid into the opposite wall.  
  
"Padme hang on to something before you hurt yourself!" Hilda suggested to her as Padme held onto the bottom of the seat.  
  
Anikin grabbed hold of the radar and put on the goggles that allowed him to virtually control the back controls on the ship. He grabbed hold of the triggers on the screen and started firing the blasters at the ship missing the wings by inches.  
  
"Come on you can do better than that!" Gene encouraged him as an alarm started to wail through the cockpit warning them that they had taken a serious hit on the right side of their ship.  
  
"I'm trying!" Anikin cried as he finally hit a hole into the left wing on his ship.  
  
"Anikin don't you remember! The fuel gauge is always on the right side of the ship! Aim there!" Gene yelled back at him as their ship began to sputter and slow dramatically.  
  
"What's happing Gene? It's almost like we are out of gas."  
  
"We are Anikin, we lost most of it in that last hit. Make sure he doesn't shoot us in the belly cause that could cause a spark and ignite us on fire."  
  
"Roger." Anikin replied but it was too late, there was one beam of light and then a rumbling. "He's got us!"  
  
"Shit, okay don't panic." Gene said to himself as he began to flip toggles.  
  
"Padme! There is fire coming up through the floor!" Hilda screamed watching the flames burn through the synthetic floor.  
  
"Oh my Gosh!" Padme wailed. The fire twisted up larger and larger than before until it was just inches away from Hilda and Padme. Hilda began to cough and choke on the toxic carbon dioxide and just as she was about to nod off, her amber eyes saw a figure burst through the flames and fling her onto his back. It was Anikin and after retrieving Padme from the flames, he had gone for Hilda. Anikin bounded into the control room and threw Padme and Hilda onto the floor. They both coughed and choked to breath air again.  
  
"Great job, now we need to find a place to land." Gene replied not looking up from the screen. His fingers flew over the keyboard to type in new coordinates.  
  
"I think I still have a good shot at this guy wait just one more second." Anikin said to Gene as he put back on the goggles to the virtual controller. He took up his hand and grabbed the blasters once more. He aimed for the right wing, just about where the fuel gauge should me.  
  
"Come on Anikin, I'll give you one shot but we got to get out of here fast before he finishes us." Gene called to him. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he gripped the trigger and fired. In and instant flash of light, he knew he had hit the fuel gauge.  
  
"Wow, nice shot." Hilda complimented him as Anikin took off his goggles and flashed a triumphant smile at them.  
  
"All in a days work." He replied.  
  
"Alright hang on everyone this landing isn't going to be very soft." Gene warned them all as the headed straight for a rocky planet in front of them. The all scrambled for seats and clicked them selves in. The red glow surrounded them and they all knew they were entering the atmosphere. The red glow gave way to a distant reddish shaped piece of land that was oddly shaped surrounded by the blue ocean. Then that gave way to a nice little town with stucco houses and then CRASH. They landed right in the middle of the town square in a large explosion of metal and fire. 


End file.
